Sister Dearest
by Kuryou-san
Summary: Len and Rin play a game, but what does this game turn into for the Kagamines? Will Len finally get what he wants? Does Rin feel the same way about him? Non-Explicit lemon. Now completed! Goal is 100 reviews!
1. Sister Dearest

Sister Dearest

A.N: Hey hey hey! This is the Vocaloid one shot lemon~! Well, this lemon isn't too explicit...but, this is a straight pairing, LenXRin. This chapter is from Len's point of view. Well, my first lemon. Please please please read and review!

I love you, sister dearest.

People say that love between siblings is incest. They might be right. But, how I feel for you does'nt even compare to what they say. I am free to love whoever I wish. The same with you, dear sister.

Well, let me explain how this all started.

It was the usual Thursday in the Vocaloid house, with everyone preparing for the upcoming concert we were supposed to have. We were all busy: I was working on a duet to sing with my darling angel of a sister, Miku was playing her guitar and singing, Meiko was working on a song, Kaito was practicing his vocals, and Rin? She was'nt working on anything. I was the one who normally wrote the songs, and we sang together. She always had a beautiful voice when she sang...

But, I knew she would'nt love her own brother like the way I love her.

If I told her the way I felt, she'd hate me, not want to sleep in the same bed, in the same room even. I just can't tell her about how I feel... If I did, she'd flip out, then tell everyone else, then, in five minutes, the whole world would know that I was hot for my...

"Nii-san!"

Speak of the devil. She came running into the room, and tackled me to the bed. The pencil and notebook I'd been using fell to the side as she laid her hips on my torso. "Brother, what're you doing?" She asked, a smile spreading on her angelic face. Oh, sister dearest, how can you lay on me like this? My feelings for her are strong enough already...so why?

"Nothing, sister." I said, trying to hide my...never mind, too late. She did'nt notice, thank god. However, I'm pretty sure she noticed the blush adorning my cheeks. "Brother...I want to play a game." I looked at her. "What kind of game?" I inquired, curious as to what she had in mind, but not surprised, really. She was the most cheerful girl out of the Vocaloids. She smiled sweetly and innocently, twirling her golden locks thoughtfully. "Truth or Dare!"

I smiled. If I played my cards right, I could get her tonight.

"OK, you go first, sis." She looked at me, then winked. "OK~! Hmm...Truth or Dare?" I thought for a moment. "Huh...I pick dare." She smirked a bit, as if thinking of a really devious thing for me to do.

"I dare you to...kiss me, brother."

I literally almost died.

"K-kiss you?" I asked, as sweat started to pour down my brow. I could'nt. I just could'nt. Making out with my sister was too risky, especially since anyone could walk in at the time. However, the situation I thought of, instead of being sinful and wrong, it just made it more hot.

I pressed her beautiful form onto the blanket, and pressed my lips to hers in a spark of hot passion. Our lips molded together perfectly, and I moaned. I slid my tongue along her lips, begging for entry into her mouth. She moaned, and I smiled into the kiss, enjoying that I was finally able to show her my true feelings.

"Now it's my turn," I said in a sexy, seductive voice. "Truth or Dare, my love?" Um, did I just say that out loud? I flushed, my cheeks turning bright red at the nickname I had just given her.

She blushed. " I. Pick. Dare!" She smiled deviously, and I wrapped my well toned arms around her. "I dare you to make love to me." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed a little, as we descended into the devious act of sin.

And boy, was I happy.

A.N: Finally done~! Yay! Hope you liked it, all you lemon lovers out there! 


	2. Brother Dearest

Brother Dearest

A.N: Hello, my dear fans! This is the second part in the Sister Dearest series. I would like to thank the people that reviewed this story: JezabelStrike, XxpandalovexX, and MayonakaGirl14 for their kind words. They've motivated me to write this next part, a behind the scenes look at Len and Rin's "night" together. I dedicate this to those faithful three who believed that I could write another chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Don't, and probably never will, own Vocaloid.

WARNING: This chapter is a lemon, rated M. Do not flame me if you do not like this, especially if you don't like lemons, but read past this point!

Well, on to the LEMON~~! ( ;

(RIN'S P.O.V)

I pressed my lips against my brother's in a passionate, hot spark. I moaned loudly as his knee came into contact with my already hot, burning core. He smiled a little, as if he was happy for that one noise I made. Little did I know, he was much more devious than I was.

I watched him with hungry eyes as he slowly pulled his shirt off, exposing his tan, tight muscles. I practically almost died at how sexy he looked, blush adorning his cheeks, slowly kissing my neck. "L-len...ahh..." I moaned again, bucking my hips against his passionately, a rather loud, pleasurable moan escaping from me.

"M-my love," he spoke, barely above a whisper, "may I claim you as my own, fair, angelic maiden?" I smiled and looked into his crystaline, sapphire eyes. "Yes, my handsome prince." I laid back on the bed, waiting for him to pull my clothes off and screw me senseless.

But, to my surprise, he pulled me up again, and sank his kitty-like fangs into my tender neck. I slid my body closer, a dance of true pleasure, which seemed to make him happy.

"R-Rin," he said again, quietly, "are you sure about losing your virginity to me?" I just looked at him. My brother...he seemed...scared. He did'nt want to hurt me. I looked down, deep in thought.

I raised my head, and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Len, I really want this. I-I...I love you, Len."

He just looked at me, then smiled. "As you wish, dear maiden." He reached over and grabbed my hips. "Len," I said, "don't hold back." He slipped my shorts off, admiring my yellow panties thoughtfully before tearing them away, exposing me. I helped him get my shirt off, sliding the offensive, covering from my body. Soon, I was completely naked to only L- no, my lover's eyes. Just the way I dreamt it would be.

He pulled his remaining clothes off, tossing them to the side with the rest of our discarded clothing. "Rin..are you ready?" he asked, eyes full of concern.  
(LEN'S P.O.V)

I stared into my sister's big, blue eyes. I watched her close her eyes, lay back, and wait. Well, we kind of both knew this day was coming. I kissed both of her eyes as I pushed in.

Rin sang out audibly as I slid into her. I stopped, letting her get used to me.

She slid her hips forward, signifying she was ready.

What happens next, well...

What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom. 


	3. A Lustful Night of Passion

A Lustful Night of Passion

A.N: OK, I know I promised a lemon in chapter two, so I hope this will make up for it. I hope you review this after you read it! I have been very busy lately.

**Important Announcement**:

I would like to give a special thanks to Sincerely The Sign Painter, the only person that reviewed A Weapon's Songbook. She was also kind enough to review all the chapters. (hands cookie)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, just this story.

WARNING: Contains a lemon.

Rin sang out loudly as I thrust into her for the first time, taking her virginity. Now that she belonged to me, I stopped thrusting and looked down at her angelic face. She was flushed, and she had hints of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Rin...are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She just replied with a smile. "Yes, Len. I'm OK." I tenderly wiped the tears from her face with my hand. She just looped her arms around my neck, and laid her head on my shoulder. I would've cried, that's how happy I was. I never knew she felt the same way about me.

I rubbed her hips thoughtfully, making her moan. I then proceeded to press my lips against hers in a hot, passionate kiss. She moaned louder, and I throbbed inside her. I laid her down softly on the bed, taking care not to hurt her with my body weight.

"Rin...should we...keep going?" I panted. She only nodded, flashing her dazzling blue eyes at me. I got a good grip on her hips, and I pushed in again. I waited for a few moments, wanting her to adjust to my size. She moved her hips, signaling that she was ready. I thrust into her repeatedly, hitting her spot several times.

Our orgasm was impending. She came first, her body sliding against mine. I felt her walls constrict, pulling me over the edge. I came inside her, making her moan loudly. In the afterglow, I pulled out, and laid down next to her.

She just looked at me, and gave me a happy smile. I smiled right back. She belongs to me now.

Suddenly, a realization hits.

"Rin..." I say. She just snuggles closer to my chest. "Yes, my dear?" She speaks, making me blush a little.

"What will our parents say?"

A.N: Well, it's over! This might just be the final chapter, but if you want more, review! I really feel good about this lemon.


	4. Consequences

Consequences

A.N: I m happy to say that I have new motivation, thanks to all who reviewed Sister Dearest! I have gotten several reviews for that one story! So, here's a reward for all you Sister Dearest fans: a story that occurs a few months after Len and Rin's little sex scene. Something about the Kagamines has changed...but what? Read to find out, and review please.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.

Enjoy!

In the Vocaloid house, everything was quiet. Mostly because it was about twelve midnight, and everyone within the house was asleep. Except for me and my brother Len, of course. We just laid in bed together, thinking back to our lovemaking session.

We had been secretly having sex for a few months now, and we were planning on getting married soon. Len was, of course, excited about it. "My dearest Rin.." He spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him, and smiled. "Yes, brother?" He pulled me on top of him. "I can't wait to be your husband." He said, kissing me chastely.

I blushed, and looked away. "Rin, look at me, please." Len said, concern and worry etched into his features. "What's wrong, my love?" I looked at him, and I shook my head. "It's nothing, Len. Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled.

Even though everything was not fine. I knew something that I couldn't tell anyone; not even my soon-to-be husband.

We just laid down together for a little while, listening to each others breathing. After a while, we both drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Well, my dream turned into something a bit more. I was in a hospital, laying in a blank white room. The doctor was telling me to push. I did, and the doctor went away with whatever I was pushing out. He came back a few minutes later. With a baby. My baby.

I woke with a start, sweating. Len awoke after I jolted out of bed. "R-Rin, are you okay!" He asked quickly, rubbing my back. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. "Rin, what's wrong?" He asked again, trying to get a response from me.

I looked towards him, and took a deep breath. I then started to speak.

"I-I only had a dream, that's all."

His look went from concerned to a somewhat sad look. "Please, tell me about it, Rin."

I looked down at my foot. I just couldn't look him in the eyes. While still looking down, I started to speak. "Well, you know how we've...you know...had sex more and more? Len...I-I'm...pregnant."

I closed my eyes, and I started to cry. Len just grabbed me, and hugged me tightly. I was confused. "Rin, that's great news! I'm happy that out of anyone, I got you. I'm glad I get to be the baby's father. You know I'd never hurt you, my dearest Rin."

I nodded understandingly at him. How could I have never told him? I was always with Len...even when we were born. We spent every minute of every day together. How come it was hard to tell him?

I looked up into his eyes. They shone with a new radiance: a fatherly happiness. He was happy that he was going to be a father. I was happy too. I was finally going to have Len's- no, _my husband's _baby.

"Rin, we should get some sleep. And try to figure out a way to break the news to the others."

I flinched. I completely forgot about the others. I became nervous again. How would they react? Would they tell our parents? What will our parents say?

I slowly laid down with Len, and I stayed up for a little while, just watching the city life through the large window in our room. After some time, I fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I awoke to the brilliant sunshine splashing my face with color. I unconsciously moved my hand around on the bed. The warmth of my lover was nowhere to be found. "Urmph...he must have gotten up earlier." I mumbled to myself. I sat up. Stretching my sore muscles, I slowly rose to my feet.

I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out an orange bra. I then went into another drawer, and pulled out a pair of orange panties. I made my way to the bathroom door that was connected to our room.

I turned on the shower, and stepped in. The water, pulsing against my back, felt good against my skin. I grabbed the bar of soap, and slowly lathered myself up with it. I then proceeded to wash away the suds that coated my skin.

After taking my shower, I got dressed. I slipped into my shorts, then put on my leg warmers. Next was my shirt. I went over to my closet, and pulled my white blouse off it's hanger, and slipped it over my head.

I was now ready.

I clomped down the stairs, and I was greeted by Len's smiling face. I went over to him, and his arms encircled my waist. "Hi Rin." He said, his bright sapphire-green eyes shimmering in the morning light. "Good morning, Len." I spoke casually. I went into the kitchen, where the other Vocaloids were eating breakfast. They looked at me, and they all smiled.

"Great job, Rin." Meiko said, her crimson eyes sparkling.

"Never thought you do that," Kaito whispered, shooting me a look.

"..." Gakupo remained silent.

I then realized what they were talking about.

Len had told them that I was pregnant.

I looked to Meiko, then to Kaito, and finally, at Gakupo. "Y-you...know about it?" I stuttered in disbelief. "Len told you EVERYTHING?" I asked everyone. They simply nodded in unison.

I looked to Len.

He just came over to me and whispered in my ear. "Rin, I told them so you wouldn't have to worry about what they'd say." I looked at him, and I nodded quickly.

I then went into our parent's bedroom, and saw them cuddling together under a blanket, watching a movie. "M-mom...D-dad..." I began. They looked up at me, and they smiled warmly. "Hello, little one." My dad cooed, getting up to ruffle my hair. "What's up? Did something happen?" He asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Dad...I'm pregnant."

His eyes fall. So do mother's. Len comes into the room, and slowly puts his arms around my waist. "Baby..." Len begins. My dad suddenly looks up at Len.

"Len, you didn't..." My father groans. Len looks at my father. "I did, Dad. I got her pregnant. And there's something else you should know too." My dad's face grows angered.

"You damn boy!" He yells, slapping Len hard across the face. I flinch at the large slapping sound echoing around the room.

Len falls to the floor, and I immediately run to him. "L-Len!" I cry out. I look to my father. "You...hurt him." I whisper quietly.

I grab Len's body, and I leave the room.

I bring him back into our room, and I lay him on the bed. As soon as I do, he wakes up. "Rin..." he states weakly.

I lean down to hear his voice, making sure to be gentle.

"_Well, these were the consequences to our love, my dear Rin."_

A.N: Yay~! Done with the next part of Sister Dearest. This story took two whole days to come up with, so review please!


	5. The First Trimester

A.N: Well, another installation of Sister Dearest! I appreciate all the reviews I received, and that makes this my most popular story! I couldn't have done it without the help of all my faithful reviewers, and my friends, who told me that I could write a lemon, and I dedicate this to you all! You have not only motivated me, but made me feel like family here on . Thank you all, and enjoy the story.

Sincerely,

Kuryou-san

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**LEN'S P.O.V**

**THE FIRST TRIMESTER**

Well, it's officially been a month since Rin got pregnant, and we're still deciding whether to keep the baby, or put our child up for adoption. Rin is sure she wants to keep the infant. Our little boy or girl. It may seem odd, since we have been together since birth ourselves, and we are brother and sister...but does it really matter? I love her, she loves me...we are but one of the millions of siblings that enjoy twincest...but she got pregnant because of me.

You may call me irresponsible. Call me what you like. I love my sister, and nothing can change that.

0=0=0=0=0=0

**Month #1: The Baby Is Created, and Rin has Mood Swings**

The first month of pregnancy for her, was a nightmare. She was grouchy, always yelling, but still tried to be as quiet as she could around Mother and Father. They were still steaming at me for impregnating my younger sister, but that's what happens when you're in love, right? You want to have a baby, start a family. She was still very moody, however. But, it was still the same old Rin...just more...mature, motherly. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, Rin had this kind of motherly glow to her. She also bore fierce pride in having a child of her own.

I just hope she doesn't start wanting to beat me up...she can be very evil when she's angry.

We always laid in bed together, since we'd only have about a few more months until her pregnancy was revealed to the world. Her stomach was still flat, so I want to enjoy the time I have with her until she gets...well, larger.

She turned to me, and said, "Len...can I ask you something?" I nodded slowly. "Anything, Rin. You know you can tell me anything." She blushed, and looked down. "Len-kun...do you really love me?" I looked at her. "Of course I do. I'm not going to be some asshole who doesn't take care of his own baby. I'm going to be with you through this." Tears were forming in her eyes now. "Oh Len...I'm sorry I doubted you. Of course you love me." She said. I smiled at that.

You don't know how breathtaking it is to have a person you care about tell you that they'll always love you. It takes your breath away.

**Month #2: Rin's Getting Bigger, Her First Prenatal Appointment, and the Biggest Surprise of All**

The second month was almost like the first one. She was somewhat ill-tempered, but not as bad as before. Her endocrines had died down some after the first month. Her 'baby bump' was somewhat apparent now; slight swelling, and more food cravings. She also had some bouts of nausea, and threw up at different intervals of the day. I was worried about her most of the time. I had gotten a job at a nightclub to raise up some extra money so we could move out, and I didn't normally get home until late, late at night.

Her symptoms got better though, just the usual dizziness and fatigue. She had to rest a great deal.

But, she forgot that fatigue and the other symptoms she had when we went to her first ultrasound together. She laid on the table, and squeezed my hand. "Len..I'm scared." I looked down at her. "Don't be. We're going to see how the baby's doing in there." I playfully poked her side, and she smiled. "OK." She said, not nervous anymore. The doctor placed the machine against her stomach, and turned his head up to look at the monitor. "Rin, when was the last time you had your period?" The doctor asked. She blushed somewhat, but spoke anyway. "About two months ago, that was when I first conceived the baby." The doctor nodded. "Alright...any medical history? Like, problems before this?" He asked. "No, not that I recall of." She couldn't see the monitor, but I could. I made out a foot, and then an arm. My baby's arm. I teared up, and started crying. I couldn't believe that this was a baby. My baby.

"Can you tell the gender yet, doctor?" I asked, hopeful that I'd be able to know. "At the fetus's current state, it would be in a few months before I could tell the baby's gender. In about four or five months, I'd say." I nodded.

I couldn't wait to see my baby.

We left the doctor's office, and I could sense the unrest in her. She was fidgeting, and wringing her hands. "Uh...Len?" I looked to her. "Yeah?" She grabbed onto my arm. "I know you want to tell the gender of the baby...or should I say babies?"

My heart started to pound. "Babies? You mean like..?" I couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Yes, Len. I'm having twins. The doctor told me."

**Month #3: Unrest in the Family, Rin and Len's New Home!**

I got home with Rin, we'd stayed in a hotel. She went upstairs, and into our room. I stepped into the kitchen where the others sat at the table. "I'm home," I said. Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, and Gumi stared at me. "How did it go?" Miku asked, playing with her spring onion. "I have news for you all." They looked suddenly interested, like dogs staring at a hunk of meat. "What is it, Len-kun?" Gumi asked quietly.

"Rin...she's having twins."

Everyone at the table just looked at one another. Miku bit too hard into her leek, Kaito's spoon snapped and hit the floor, Meiko's sake bottle shattered, Gakupo's eggplant splattered on the floor, and Gumi's bubblegum bubble popped all over her face. "What?" The Vocaloids said in unison, shocked out of their minds. But what would our parents say?

"Yeah, I was shocked too," I said nervously, inching out of the room. I bolted up the stairs, and shot into the bedroom. "Hey, Rin-chan," I said sweetly. She was laid out on the bed, limbs stretched lavishly. "Hi...Len." She said, yawning between the two words.

I was excited to show her something; something that would give us freedom. "Rin, I have a surprise for you," I said, hoping to get her out of bed. Curiously, she got up. "A surprise? More oranges?" Her eyes lit up like a child's on White Day, here in Japan. "Even better than oranges and bananas." I smiled. "Follow me." I lead her to the car, and we headed for the coastline. "Len, where are we going?" She asked. I didn't give her a good answer. "It's a surprise, and if I told you, it wouldn't be." I replied.

We pulled up to a very nice home on the coast. The house was orange yellow, like the sunset. It was a two story house, with a pool in the backyard.

She stared at me curiously. "What's this?" She asked.

"This," I responded, "is our new house."

A.N: Well, I want to thank you all for the reviews for Sister Dearest! Please review!


	6. The Second Trimester

The Second Trimester

A.N: Hello my dear friends, I am glad to have returned from my hiatus. I was online today, and I noticed the reviews, particularly from a guest reviewer, telling me to update. This person motivated me. Thank you, and I hope for your continued support. I appreciate all of your kind words of encouragement.

-Kuryou-san

**Month #4: Len and Rin Move In, Love In Paradise**

Rin and I finally moved into the new house. I had to move and unpack most of the boxes, since Rin wasn't supposed to do any heavy lifting. She sat on the bed, watching me with her deep, sky blue eyes as I lifted up a rather heavy box, and placed it beside her on the bed. I opened the box, and smiled. Inside were countless toys and clothes, and a twin crib for our beautiful children. She peered into the box to, a comforting and soft smile gracing her features. I proceeded to sit next to her, and picked her up gently onto my lap. She leaned in, her lips barely grazing mine. I returned the kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She reacted quickly, wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, Len…" she said quietly. "I love you too, Rin." I said, rubbing her stomach with a smile.

Later that month, her and I headed down to the small beach a few miles away. We walked on the sandy beach, hand in hand. This is probably one of the best memories I have of us. I carried her into the water, and we sat on the beach, watching the gulls wheel and swerve among the calm waves that splashed quietly over the sand. She laid in my arms, and we enjoyed the beautiful sunset. The sun itself cast an orange and yellow glow on the water, illuminating the entirety of the beach, and basked us in a warm glow.

We headed back home. I was in the kitchen cooking for us, and she sat at the table, rubbing her stomach In silent contemplation. _ "Is it two girls, or two boys, or maybe a boy and a girl?"_ Rin thought. I went over to her, and my voice seemed to break through her thoughts. "Rin, what would you like for dinner tonight?" I asked, and she looked at me. "I'd…like some onigiri and an orange, thank you. And maybe some sushi." She responded.

We ate dinner, and her and I went upstairs to get some rest.

**Month #5: A Surprise From Len, The Big Day Arrives, Christmas Day**

(RIN'S P.O.V)

I was laying on the bed when I stirred. I didn't feel the warmth I usually did when Len was laying in the bed with me. My eyes pooped open, and I sat up. The first of December. Suddenly the smell of pancakes, bacon and freshly made dumplings reached my nose, and my stomach growled in hunger. I hopped out of bed in my orange tank top and pajama pants, and padded down the stairs. Sitting at the table with a sexy male model smile was Len, the luxurious breakfast spread out on the table. He stood, and in a chivalrous gesture, he pulled the chair on my side out. "My lady," he said, gesturing me to sit. I sat, and he pushed the chair out a bit more. I gave him a confused look. "Len..?" I asked confusedly. His face was a deep crimson, and he got on one knee. My eyes widened when he pulled out a ring. A beautiful diamond ring. "R-Rin…will you…marry me?" He asked, his face as red as a tomato. I had tears streaming down my face, and I looked at him. "Yes…! Yes.." I said, smiling. He stood, and slid the ring onto my finger. He wrapped me in a tight embrace, and we ate our breakfast.

On Christmas day, Len and I basically cuddled and hung out with our family, although our parents…didn't talk to us..

**Month #6: The New Year, A Baby Shower For Rin**

The new year was a festive time for Rin and I, and we watched the ball drop together. Our family at the Vocaloid house stopped by, and we threw a small party. The female Vocaloids congratulated Rin about the proposal, and Gakupo and Kaito were proud that I finally got the balls to tell Rin how I felt. "Good job, Len-kun. I knew you could do it." The purple haired man said. Kaito was surprised that I did. "Damn Len! Good job! You laid her, then you proposed?"

After that, near the end of January, we threw a baby shower for Rin. She had no idea, and it was a huge success. Three ore months, and Rin and I will have our beautiful twin children.

A.N: Well, I'm having a baby naming contest! Review to post your names for the twins, and I'll post the winners and use the names! Please review, it took a while to type this!


	7. Baby Naming Contest Rules

**Baby Naming Contest Rules**

For the Sister Dearest Baby Naming Contest, these rules apply:

-Do not post rude comments to other people about their names

-I will only choose **ONE **winner, so no begging

-Do not PM me for a reserved win, you will be disqualified from the contest.

-The names I pick are not rigged, and were my decisions based on how hard the person thought of the names

**What I Look For In This Contest**

-Creativity

-That each person is respectful to others


	8. The Final Trimester

The Final Trimester

A.N: Welcome to the final installation of Sister Dearest! I am happy to say the winner of the Sister Dearest Baby Naming Contest has been decided: rilenchan3700's entry of Rinto and Lenka is the winner, congratulations! This final chapter may contain a small prologue, and a few extras at the end! I hope to get more support, and I am willing to continue this story if I get more reviews!

**Month #7: Gender Discovery, A Happy Couple**

Well, we would now know the gender of our two beautiful children. I brought Rin for another ultrasound, and the doctor greeted us happily, inviting Rin and I into the examination room. She told Rin to lie down on the table, and pull her shirt up. Her stomach was full and round and the doctor began asking her questions.

"Rin, how have you been doing? Are there any other symptoms of the pregnancy?" She looked at me quickly, then back to the doctor. "Besides the nausea, irritability, and headaches, no, there were no other symptoms." She spoke in even tones, and took a deep breath. The doctor spread the gel over her stomach, and the ultrasound of the babies appeared on the monitor in the corner. Two pairs of legs were seen, and the doctor smiled at Rin. "The babies are developing nicely." She said, nodding and typing on the laptop beside her. I gazed up at the monitor, and got a good look at our beautiful children. The doctor looked up at me, and beckoned me over to her laptop. I gazed at the screen, and a smile graced my face. It read a boy and a girl. Twins, our twins. I smiled widely at Rin, and bent down to give her a small peck on the cheek.

God, I love her so much.

In two more months, I would be a father.

**Month #8: Always Together, The Names Are Chosen!**

When you really love someone, you'll do anything for them. They mean the world to you, and you want to keep them happy. I feel that way with Rin. She's just so perfect, in every way possible. Even though we're twins, we've always had a special bond. It will be tested with her- no, _our _children. Imagine knowing someone from the time of conception, being born of the same being, growing up with a person until you realize you love them more than life. That's our bond, as twins.

Before the final month, Rin and I sat down, notebook and typed list in hand, and tried to make sense of the names we had chosen. "Lenka and Rinto look like a good pair of names," She said. I nodded, smiling. "Whatever names you like, I'll agree with, my dearest Rin…~" She blushed, and circled the names "Rinto and Lenka." And so, it was decided that the names of our babies were Rinto, the baby boy, and Lenka, the baby girl.

I held her close to me, our bodies fitting together perfectly, as if pieces of a puzzle. She tangled her fingers in my sunny gold locks, and I pulled her into a loving kiss from behind, nuzzling and nipping her ear and neck. A soft moan escaped her, and I pushed the hair from her eyes, and stood in front of her.

"Rin, my god, I love you so, so much." I gave her a tender smile, and her sea blue eyes glittered. She knew that I would never leave her to fend on her own with the children, and I never would. She was my world, and I'd never let anyone take it away from me.

With that in my mind, I prepared for the birth of our beloved children.

wallpoper images/00/41/70/92/vocaloid-twins_ (Remove spaces to see the illustration :D )

**Month #9: Final Month, a Glorious Birth**

The day had arrived. Rin's water broke, and I rushed her to the hospital. Upon our arrival at the hospital, we were greeted by the other members of the Vocaloid family, as well as…

…Our parents.

They glared at us, but it was not long before Rin was taken into the room where the birth of our children would occur. I sat down with Gakupo and Kaito, eyes cast down at the linoleum tiles of the hospital floor. Gakupo rubbed my back, and Kaito whispered that I had done well.

"Hello, Len." My parents said coldly, moving closer to me.

I returned an icy stare, and just held my tongue.

Why were they even here, anyway?

I turned on my heel, walking towards Rin's hospital room. I stepped through the white door. There she was, the love of my life. "Rin, how are you feeling?" I asked, crossing the room in two, quick strides. I was now at her bedside, holding her hand comfortingly.

She had contractions every now and then, tightening her grin on my hand.

Soon enough, it was time for her to start pushing.

The nurses all rushed into the room, and positioned a blue medical blanket over her lower body. "Push on three. One…two…three!" I watched Rin's face contort into a face of pain as she pushed. She was panting hard now, stray hairs pasted to her forehead as she sweated with the effort. A few more pushes, and the baby began to crown, and eventually landed in the arms of the waiting nurse. The waiting doctor cut the umbilical cord, and a keening and sharp cry met my ears.

Happy tears rolled down my cheeks. Our baby was healthy, the first breath of new life. We had created a new life form from our love.

I turned as she began to push the other child out. I held her hand lovingly as she pushed, encouraging her. "Rin, you're doing great, my love. Just a little more.."

Finally, the baby landed in the arms of another nurse. She did the same thing done with the other baby, and one was handed off to Rin, the other baby to me. A fierce motherly pride emanated from Rin, and I was proud of her. She had been brave, and I respected her for it. "Rinto and Lenka…" She muttered.

"What, my love?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The names of the twins…Rinto and Lenka. A boy and a girl." Her tone was light, cheerful.

I carried her out of the hospital, and to our car. She carried Rinto and Lenka, both sleeping peacefully in her arms.

And that, is how I became a father.

A.N: Well, it's finally complete! Sister Dearest is now fully written! I may continue this if I get 100 reviews! I hope I can come up with another story that's just as popular as this one! Thank you for reading, my dear fans~

Au revoir~


End file.
